Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 2 (Ruins Area)
BEFORE: Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 2 NEXT: Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 2 Interlude (Dark Cutscene) With one star in their hands, only six remained. Pikachu got Snivy and Chespin to tag along in his adventure as they headed to the Ruins Area. What will happen there? Plot *Pikachu, Diancie, Snivy, and Chespin get to the Ruins Area, only to see a large door blocking the way* Diancie: This door... How are we gonna get pass it? Snivy: It looks like it could crumble any second, maybe we should try knocking it down. Chespin: This looks like a job for me, my Rollout could make anything fall down. Pikachu, tell me where to target, please. (While on your adventure, there are many puzzles to solve to progress through this journey, your friends and partners have abilities that can help solve puzzles, like Chespin here, you must use his Rollout to break down the Door) *You use Chespin's Rollout to destroy the door* *The door crumbles to pieces, making an entrance* Chespin: Wow, I really am that strong. Okay, let's continue. *Pikachu and Friends were greeted by Aegislash, the leader of the Ruins Area* Aegislash: HELLO! Welcome to the Ruins Area! I am the proud, leader of this Area, Aegislash. Diancie: Hello, Aegislash. We won't stay for too long, we just need- Aegislash: Hey, why don't you guys try out my new Attraction I just built, Aegislash's Temple Topple? Diancie: Oh! Ummmm, I guess we could give it a go. Pikachu, do you want to play his Attraction? (Yeah! '''or '''Of Course!) *Choosing either one doesn't matter, it will still be the same* Aegislash: Excellent, in fact, why don't beat my score, 100 Points? *After beating Aegislash's score in the Attraction* Aegislash: Y-y-y-you, could you be........? Snivy *If you played as her in the Attraction*: Could I be what? Aegislash: Heroes?... From a prophecy? Diancie: Tell us. Aegislash: Okay. When the Poképarks were created, Areceus gave each one of us leaders of our respected Areas pieces with words scrambled on them. They were all supposed to foretell a prophecy. Diancie: Prophecy? Aegislash: Precisely, my note said: "These friends will venture into the darkness.... Where they will fight something stronger than them.". Diancie: Oh, that reminds me, do you know the location for the Friendship Star you happen to have? Aegislash: Star? Friendship? Strength? They're yours my friends. As long as you have enough Berries. Diancie: Berries!? We probably won't even have enough for the moment. Aegislash: I'm just messin with ya! I have been waiting for people like you to take the Star and then wander off, but first, in order to get it, you must face me and my helpers inside... THE BATTLE TEMPLE! *We are shown to the Battle Temple* Aegislash: That nearly-destroyed-and-probably-should-be-fixed-up place is the Battle Temple, see you at the top! *Aegislash floats away to Battle Temple* Diancie: Well, Pikachu. If we wanna get that Friendship Star, we're gonna have to get much more stronger than before. There are a few Pokémon back at HubPark that could help make you and your friends much more powerful. We could go there to train. (You can go to the Battle Temple whenever you want in order to continue the story, so in the meantime, why don't you train with some pokémon, or make some new friends (and enemies)?) *You go to the Battle Temple, however, at the beginning floor, there is a huge ravine that you can't cross at the moment* Diancie: Oh my, that's a huge gap that leads to whole load of nothing. Snivy *If you're playing as her*: So I guess.. Now what? Diancie: Oh! I know! Why don't we go and find someone who can help us? *The specific pokémon you need to befriend is Drifloon, who is at the Berry Keep* *When talking to Drifloon* Drifloon: Oh, hi there! New visitors. I was just grabbing this berry and placing it in this box of berries to store them for Leader, and yeah I'm TOTALLY not trying to grab these and fly off with them, AT ALL. Diancie: We really need some help, there is a ravine in the Battle Temple and we need to get across. Do you think you can help us? Drifloon: Well, I'm not really good at grabbing and floating off with REALLY HEAVY things, but you all may be heavy enough for me to carry with my small, slim arms. Why don't we play Chase together? At least that could make us friends, because honestly, I don't know you! *'YES' or NO* *If you said NO* Drifloon: Okay, I understand, maybe next time. *If you said YES* Drifloon: Tee hee hee, this will be just a simple, fun game! *After catching Drifloon in Chase* Drifloon: Well, you guys win! I will stay by your side FOREVER!.... Or at least for now. (Drifloon has become one of your partners, she is able to carry you across big gaps in your way! She can also carry stuff for you on places you can't reach* Drifloon: Okay, now let's continue your little ADVENTURE! *You use Drifloon at the Battle Temple in order get across the ravine, where you can continue the story* *FLOOR ONE: MUDBRAY* Mudbray: Get ready, 'cause this will be a battle that you'll definitely lose! *Defeat Mudbray!* *After defeating Mudbray* Mudbray: You have defeated me, you can continue now. For me, I'll be at the Berry Keep. Leader says there are thieves stealing berries there. *Mudbray leaves* *FLOOR TWO: CRABOMINABLE* Crabominable: Defeat me to continue! *Defeat Crabominable!* *After defeating Crabominable* Crabominable: My job's done, I'm going to the Ocean Area. *Crabominable leaves* *FLOOR 3: ???* Diancie: There's... No one here.... I wonder- ???: I guess they know, time for me to show up. *Pangoro appears* Diancie: *!* Wh-who are you? Pangoro: Oh, me? I'm just one minion of Master, possibly same one for Florges. Diancie: You knew about Florges? Pangoro: How'd I know? Her boss is my boss too, ya'know. But who cares? My job is to take you all down. GO ME! *Defeat Pangoro!* *After defeating Pangoro* Pangoro: I-I-I-I'm done, all tired out. Diancie: I have a question to ask, who is your Master? Pangoro: Well, he's Zygarde 'of course, everybody knows that, who would not know about Master? Chespin: Everyone, no one knew about his appearance! Pangoro: Hmmm, seems like a problem I made. But I'm exhausted from this battle, so I'm leaving. MAY WE WILD ENCOUNTER AGAIN!!! *Pangoro jumps out of the Battle Temple, and runs off* Diancie: What a strange, strange guy. *Looks at Pikachu/Snivy* Well, at least we know who this "Master" is. *FINAL FLOOR: AEGISLASH* Aegislash: I knew you would all come, you possessed the strength to defeat even the toughest out of all my trials in those floors. Now come and fight me! Defeat me and I will give you what you desired the most! '*Defeat Aegislash!* *After defeating Aegislash* Aegislash: Finally, you're finally gonna get what you needed. Diancie: Thank you, now give us the Friendship Star, please, we're in a hurry. Aegislash: Makes sense for you all being in a hurry, void's getting larger every second now, could be big enough to swallow up every little world as we know it. *A crumbling noise starts to sound* Aegislash: Okay, who's doin that earthquake move, AGAIN!? You could destroy something, people! *The void is shown to be the one that's making the noise, as it starts to become bigger* Aegislash: Oh, it was the void, nice (not really nice) prank, destruction! Oh, I have noticed, the void has become bigger than I first saw it, could be a bad thing. Chespin: It IS a bad thing, the end could come sooner now. Aegislash: This seems like trouble, I will bring you to the Friendship Star right now, time is now ticking. *You follow Aegislash to the Temple that houses the Star* *Aegislash grabs the Star* Aegislash: This Star is what makes everyone happy forever, the other six Stars are housed in different areas, waiting for someone, like you, to come and retrieve them. For the sake of these realms, as finally seeing you all (mostly Pikachu and Snivy) as the TRUE heroes of Arceus' Prophecy, please, take this Friendship Star and save all these beautiful worlds from destruction. Thank you for listening. *YOU GOT A FRIENDSHIP STAR* *Loading screen* Befriendable Pokémon Pokémon in italic text means they are playable in the Attraction, Aegislash's Temple Topple. * Sandile * Honedge * Sandygast * Pikipek * Alolan Exeggutor * Geodude * Graveler (After befriending Geodude) * Pallosand (After befriending Sandygast) * Aegislash (By defeating him at the Battle Temple) * Aron * Rockruff * Krokorok (After befriending Sandile) * Doublade * Jirachi (Type in Code: J1R4CH1) * Drowzee * Drifloon (Find her at the Berry Keep) * Munchlax * Alolan Diglett * Alolan Dugtrio * Buneary * Voltorb * Coballion (Type in Code: COBALT) * Jumpluff * Skiploom * Cranidos * Mudbray * Trapinch * Burmy (Sandy Cloak) * Shelmet * Accelgor (After befriending Shelmet) * Toucannon (After befriending 10 Pokémon in the Ruins Area) * Pancham * Pangoro (After beating the game) *Mega Aerodactyl (After befriending all the Pokémon in the Ruins Area except for Pangoro, Jirachi, and Coballion) Category:Poképark 3: Wonders Return